


越轨

by heaatl



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaatl/pseuds/heaatl
Kudos: 7





	越轨

越轨 诺灿 性转ooc

24岁的李东淑绝对想不到32岁的自己会活成这副模样。

倒也不是说现在这副样子有多惨，该做到的都做到了，想要拥有的似乎也都拥有了。可偏偏的在这些看似光鲜亮丽的表面之下，李东淑在原本最自信的感情方面栽了跟头。

24岁结婚时，她以婚姻的幸福，优秀的老公为荣。到处炫耀，丝毫没有预料到在这个婚姻第八个年头自己“优秀”的老公会出轨。

男人出轨的理由大多数都十分可笑。李东淑和丈夫结婚时还只是公司的小职员，可在婚后阴差阳错的拿到设计比赛的第一，被大公司挖墙脚，再一路猛升职，已经成为了公司里最年轻的高管。没有之一。

可男人还是和结婚时一样，一个小小的部门经理罢了，公司也根本比不上李东淑现在在职的规模。有句话十分可笑“男人都爱面子”男人大概就是被这句可笑的世俗之语所迁怒。

“我老婆太厉害了。”男人还记得第一次见到情妇时的样子，酒吧里音乐嘈杂，男人手里握着酒杯轻轻晃动，歪着脖子看着杯里的酒。那情妇倒是直勾勾地盯着男人，微微笑到。情妇可以说是一个放荡的人，在男人出现的第一眼就暗自给男人打标签，在男人说出老婆的故事之后，她就觉得自己爱上了他。

或许这就是一个愿打一个愿挨吧。情妇总是听男人的话，在男人面前装作一副顺从的模样。男人在情妇的怀里找到了所谓的“尊严”。

这些都不重要。

那是两个月前的事。对李东淑来说那时是淡季，周五下午准时下班的她特意绕远路去了她最喜欢的甜品店，前段时间的工作压着她喘不过气，这不工作上的事情一松口她就跑来买自己最喜欢的蛋糕。

虽然自己开车也有些年头了，但李东淑还是讨厌倒车入库，每一次停车前她都会默默祈祷着有宽敞的位置供她选择，而不只是困难的倒车入库。可今天的她没那么好运，一边倒车一边想着自己旁边的这辆车怎么那么眼熟，一个不小心，好家伙！剐蹭到了。

车子还是斜在一边，她绕道车后面看看剐蹭的情况如何。出乎意料的是，这车牌号熟悉的很，正是自己那老公的车牌号。还好是自家的车，李东淑想着拿出手机给自己老公打电话，叉着腰，把手机冰冷的屏幕贴在自己的耳朵上，看着近在咫尺的甜品店。还在嘟囔着“想快点吃。”

电话嘟了两声还没接通，她的视线从甜品店的招牌向下看，落地窗旁坐的正是自己的男人，而那个男人现在却用小叉子喂着对面的女人吃甜品。

“啧。”李东淑从没想过冲进自己心房的第一个感觉是不爽。

男人大概是关了静音，李东淑把电话挂掉。转头上车就走。

她一直觉得自己的男人算是一个好男人。从来不会忘记自己的生日，两人的纪念日，甚至是每一个或重要或不重要的情人节。

他真的算是一个好男人吗？这个问题李东淑也想过很多遍，他总是记不清自己的喜好，虽然记得每一个日子，但每一个日子总有那么一丝敷衍的意味。李东淑经常告诉自己“男人罢了。”

停在红绿灯路口，脑子里满是回想着自己男人喂那个女孩吃蛋糕的样子。他多久没有喂过我了呢，多久没有那么亲昵的动作了。

果然出了神，没看到红灯早已变成了绿灯，后面车子不耐烦的喇叭声将她拉回了现实。

她不想想的那么复杂。回到家后没什么胃口，洗了个热水澡，之后就窝在沙发上看电影，电影是一个字也没看进去的。一边觉得不能那么复杂，一边又不停地在考虑这一段感情要如何走下去。

她男人大概是十点钟回来的，男人在玄关脱了鞋进来，李东淑抬眼看了一下他。“加班？”

“没呢，朋友开了个事务所让过去看看，刚好你喜欢的甜品店就在旁边，顺路给你买了你最喜欢的芝士蛋糕。”男人将提来的盒子放在茶几上，坐在了李东淑的旁边，身上还有些酒味。

[我最喜欢的从来都不是这个芝士蛋糕。]李东淑将盒子往旁边推了推“晚上吃了要胖，放冰箱里明天吃吧。”男人听了乖乖的起身向厨房走去，在这个方面他似乎永远是那么体贴。

“对了我的车子不知道被谁碰了，明天看一下行车记录仪吧。”

“是我蹭的，明天直接开去修吧。”李东淑有些没有力气，装作懒洋洋的样子靠在沙发上。

男人察觉到了什么“你今天也去了那里？”

“想去买蛋糕的，结果车还没停好公司就说有急事，给你打了个电话没接我就直接走掉了。”

男人松了口气，脱下西服外套准备去洗漱。

李东淑实在是累了，关了电视，走向房间。没空胡思乱想，背对着房门睡去。

难得忙完最辛苦的一阵，李东淑却在这个久违的空闲的周末早早的醒了，总是去想总是去想，她也想明白了，出轨是她的底线，分手是肯定要的。但不是现在。

他给我戴了顶鲜艳的绿帽子，我也要给他戴回去。

男人还在睡觉，李东淑先起了床，叫了份外卖开始补最近感兴趣的韩剧。自己不忙的时候会去少年宫教小朋友跳国标，早就跟少年宫的老师也是自己学生时代的闺蜜约好了晚上去帮忙。傍晚的时候把汽车开去维修正好顺路。

男人睡到了下午才起来，一阵子洗洗弄弄从一点钟搞到了将近五点。三十多的老男人了却比小姑娘还磨蹭。

嘴上振振有词的说是老同学聚会，说是不能掉了面子。李东淑懒得搭理他，他葫芦里卖的什么药自己可是什么都知道。

李东淑也化了个淡妆，把头发都盘了上去，露出纤长的脖子。看着镜子里的自己还是会忍不住感叹“老娘怎么能那么漂亮。”

李东淑确实保养的不错，有钱舍得往自己脸上花钱，又热爱国标也经常去健身房锻炼。倒也不能说年轻的跟个小姑娘似的，但真的一点都看不出32的年龄，年轻个五岁还是有的。李东淑本身条件就不错，不是很高但比例特别好。明明才162，单看照片却怎么都有168。胸大屁股翘腰细腿长，这样描述李东淑一点都不过分。可偏偏自己的男人出轨了，李东淑气不打一出来，她这样的条件这样的身材，这样的面容，捞个20出头的小奶狗也不算过分吧。

越想越气，索性也不再在家呆着了，拿了舞衣和舞鞋就匆匆出门。

把车送修之后再步行到少年宫，李东淑大概提前了40分钟。偌大的舞蹈教室里一个人都没有。她先去更衣室换了衣服。

这是一套红丝绒材质的舞服，很简单没有什么花纹，单边的吊带腰间镂空，裙摆不长刚好到膝盖的最上缘。

她摆弄了一会儿教室里的音响，打算自己先跳会儿，因为工作上的忙碌自己已经有一个多月没跳舞了。翻看手机里自己曾经跳过的舞，她决定跳一遍自己学生时代最喜爱的舞蹈。欢快的旋律响了起来，她开始跟随着旋律扭动起腰身，在背景音乐每一次鼓点时强劲。她最喜欢的是恰恰，这个热情的发源于非洲的舞蹈总是能让自己快乐，每次跳恰恰她都能以最快的速度沉浸到音乐中。舞曲热情奔放，舞步花哨但又利落。学生时代每每遇到不快乐的事情她都会来舞蹈教室跳一曲恰恰。

这是一曲双人舞，但她却一个人跳了很多遍。看着镜子里的自己，来回精准的舞步，随着音乐尽情扭动的身体，自己把自己给迷住了。

门口的人牵着手里的女孩，眼睛紧紧盯着镜子前面翩翩起舞的人，紧身的舞衣勾勒出女人姣好的身体曲线，镂空处露出的腰线是那么的迷人。跟随着音乐扭动的样子更是把女人的柔美的线条表现的淋漓尽致。原本就又长又直的腿穿了高跟鞋之后显得更加诱人。

李帝努，这个活了32年的男人，盯着舞娘的背影不舍得眨眼睛，他承认李东淑是他见过最美的舞娘。还有一个不得不承认的事——他硬了。还好今天穿的大衣能遮住，他能感觉到自己的凸起已经形成了明显的轮廓。接下来的一切都是他强装镇定。

她有注意到门口似乎有人进来了，她却不想管，盯着镜子里的自己，投入又投入。

一曲毕，也算是有些时日没有跳过舞了，李东淑有些喘，站定之后深情地向镜子鞠了一躬。

“啪啪啪啪啪”鼓掌的声音从她身后突然传来，这才回想起来是有人进来了。

她回头，一个男人蹲在一个小女孩旁，带着小女孩一起给她鼓掌。男人穿着大衣，蹲下的时候大衣的衣角触碰在地面上。刘海梳成了三七分，刚好盖住眉毛，露出一块好看的额头，带着银框的眼镜，眼睛笑成了一条线。

“爸爸，她不是黄老师诶。”女孩扯扯爸爸的袖子。

李东淑也从教室前面走了过来“你是黄老师的学生吧，我是今晚和黄老师一起教你们的李老师，黄老师还没来呢。”李东淑蹲了一下去，和孩子保持在同一个视线高度，温柔的对孩子讲。她的声线本身就甜，再用一些温柔的语气，没有一个孩子会不喜欢这样可爱的漂亮姐姐吧。

“啊好的李老师。”女孩露出了笑容，跟她爸爸一样有可爱的笑眼。

男人站了起来拿出手机看了眼时间“还有25分钟才上课诶，可是我有急事。”李帝努看了眼还蹲在地上冲着自己女儿笑的李东淑。

李东淑明白了男人的意思，也站起身“没事这25分钟就让我负责吧。”

“谢谢李老师。”男人摸了摸女孩的脑袋，“诺诺，爸爸先走啦，等下下课了爸爸来接你，要好好上课。”

“嗯，爸爸再见。”女孩跟男人挥了挥手，李东淑也跟着女孩挥了挥手。

“你叫诺诺对吗。”李东淑再次蹲下和小女孩交流着。她不是问七问八的大人，带着诺诺学一些她想学的内容，也顺便偷偷的跟诺诺分享一些她和黄老师的趣事。

25分钟是一下子就过去了，黄老师也是准时开课。李东淑是个丁克，这就是她为什么结婚那么多年都没有要孩子的原因，丁克是婚前的共识，也是李东淑认为她做的最正确的选择。

倒不是不喜欢孩子，只是怕自己为了孩子而活。李东淑其实是一个自私的人，她想这辈子至少都为自己而活。

和孩子的相处是很愉快的，每次上课李东淑都有这种感觉，孩子们干净，没有多余的想法，最纯真的也可能是最善良的。他们知道最少的故事，看过最少的眼色。

课程一共是两个小时中间有休息的时间。七点半准时下课。下课前就有一排家长在等着接孩子回家，一下课一个个走出教室的孩子就被马上领走了。五分钟之后剩下的也只有一个诺诺。

不靠谱的黄老师也一接电话说是赶着过去和母亲介绍的相亲对象相亲也一溜烟儿跑掉了。剩下一个李东淑牵着诺诺的手坐在门口的板凳上。

“要不要给爸爸打个电话。”李东淑一边将自己的舞鞋放进袋子里，一边问到。

“好啊。”诺诺看着李东淑眨巴了下眼睛。

李东淑掏出手机给了诺诺。

“喂爸爸……”

“就到啦。”

李东淑就挨在旁边还想听听电话的内容，没想到听的是立体环绕音。抬起头看向门外男人冲着她挥了挥手。

诺诺早就向男人跑了过去。

“对不起呀诺诺，爸爸来晚了。”

“没关系也就几分钟！”女孩牵着男人的手就要往前走。

李东淑关掉了教室里的灯，带上了门。

“李老师，你怎么回去？”男人看着她问到。

“啊我坐公交车，不碍事。”

“你家在哪，要不我把你顺路送回去？”

“啊我住n小区，顺路吗？”李东淑的世界里从来都没有多少推脱。

“顺路。”男人一手插在兜里，一手牵着诺诺。

“那谢谢诺诺了。”李东淑说这止不住脸上的笑容。

少年宫与李东淑的家离得并不远也就十分钟的车程，李东淑和诺诺坐在后座。

“诺诺今晚学得开心吗？”男人一边观察着路况，一边问到。

“开心！李老师比黄老师更有趣！”

突然被cue到的李东淑有些开心也有些不知所措，马上说到“诺诺也是我见过最可爱的学生！”这是实话。

李东淑坐在副驾驶位的后面，这才开始借着路边一盏又一盏的路灯观察起前面那个男人。

很少看见亚洲人能有那么挺拔的鼻梁，眼角还有一颗泪痣。看的有些出神。李东淑回过头来想想自己似乎仗着自己有家室已经好久没有看过周围的男人了，可现在，去他妈的家庭。开车的这位可比在家的那位要帅多了。太帅了。

“那李老师之后也会一直教我们吗？”

“对不起啊诺诺，我可能只会教你们这一个月。”  
……  
……

一路上诺诺问了她很多问题，她细心的满足这个好奇宝宝。

“那李老师，你有男朋友吗？”诺诺直勾勾的盯着李东淑。

要怎么回答呢，说有吗，可是不是马上就要没有了吗。李东淑有些尴尬，也刚好在这个时候车停在了小区门口。

“不是小孩子该问的问题哦。”男人将车子停稳，转过头笑着看了看诺诺。

李东淑已经站在车外，还没把车门关上。“再见诺诺，再见诺诺爸爸！”

“李老师再见！”

直到李东淑关上了门，诺诺才发现，李东淑没有回答那最后一个问题。

“干嘛问这个问题呢，想让李老师做你妈妈吗？”李帝努说出这句话才发现自己说错了，以前最讨厌别人这样开自家小孩玩笑，没想到这样的话有一天也被自己说了出来。

“李老师能做我妈妈的话，我当然开心啦！”李帝努第一次听诺诺讲了这样的话。

“有爸爸不好吗？”

“爸爸好，可是别的小朋友都有妈妈。”

这是李帝努最愧疚的一部分，当然造成今天这样的局面不能全怪他一个人。他不再说话。

诺诺好像也明白自己说错了话“爸爸最好了。”

[李老师能做我妈妈的话，我当然开心呀！]诺诺的这句话在李帝努脑海中挥之不去，自从成了奶爸他就没有再碰过女人。或者说自己也已经很久没有“见色起意”过，直到今晚遇到了李东淑。

回到家里诺诺看了会儿电视，忽然的想起了什么似的跑到刚开始看文件的爸爸身边“爸爸爸爸，那以后李老师不教我们了我还能和她见面吗？”

“这个要问李老师。”

“那你有李老师微信号吗！”

李帝努把诺诺抱了起来让她坐在自己的腿上。

“没有诶。诺诺就那么喜欢李老师？”

“我刚刚用李老师的手机给你打电话！”女儿比自己更聪明，李帝努这才恍然大悟的翻起通话记录，倒也不用翻就在最上面。

复制了号码之后就往微信上搜索。不搜不知道一搜吓一跳。自己和他在一个工作群里，她在群里的备注是L公司 首席设计总监 李东淑。

李帝努现在在经营着一家小型公司，说是小型应该算是小型中的最大型了。他是白手起家的，可能是运气好，也或许是老天爷心疼诺诺这个单亲孩子，李帝努的公司成长的很快。前段时间他和L公司沟通过，如果顺利的话自己将成为L公司的客户，刚好约了下周一到L公司开会。

诺诺盯着爸爸的手机想必是看明白了些什么“爸爸和李老师认识吗？”

“不认识，但是马上就要认识了，爸爸见到李老师帮你问好不好。”眼睛又笑成了一条线，摸了摸诺诺的脑袋，孩子便乖乖的跑去看电视了。

这不是缘分是什么？李帝努也承认他有了些不正常的想法。

转眼到了工作日，李东淑和她那被下了死刑的老公在整个周末都没怎么交流，或者说那个男人都没有多少时间是待在家里的。李东淑选择无视，把在冰箱里放了两天的看着就恶心的芝士蛋糕带去了垃圾桶。

今天要和客户开会。李东淑是记着的。是淡季单子都不是什么大单子，今天要开会的客户好像是最近最大的生意了。李东淑看过对方的要求应该不是什么很难的要求。

李东淑算是东家提早十分钟先和手下的员工到了会议室，而会议室里早就有人了。男人穿着笔挺的深蓝色西装，头发还是梳成了三七粉，鼻梁上的眼镜换成了半框。听到开门的声音站起了身子“你好，N公司李帝努。”

李东淑有点发愣，高挺的鼻梁，好看的笑眼和挂在眼角的泪痣。“诺诺爸爸？”

男人也不动，微微的笑着“嗯，李老师。”

“李东淑。”李东淑先伸过去手，李帝努也自然的握上。

男人的大手几乎全部包裹着李东淑的手，这跟普通的商业握手差远了。男人的手或许可以说是热得发烫。而李东淑的可以说是有些冰凉。突如其来的滚烫让李东淑有些留恋。

好奇怪的握手。

是李东淑先松的手。

“你们认识？”下属好奇的问道。李东淑是个好上司，下属与她交流都是随意但有分寸的。

“嗯，见过。”

两边的工作素养还是很高的，在见面简单的问候之后就再也没有其他的废话了，双方公司交流的很是顺利，对于有意见的点也进行了充分的讨论。所有的方案不可能再一日之内定下，双方对有争议的目的也达成共识需要深思熟虑之后再进行商议。

这对李东淑来说已经是算是为数不多的“好客户。”李东淑就在这一瞬间把李帝努的好感度达到了顶峰。

长得帅又温柔，连工作的时候都那么讲道理，如果我离婚了……？？等等。李东淑在回忆结束整理文件时打开了一系列脑洞，最后得出结论：李总是个好人，但是有女儿了。

她偷偷的又看了一眼李帝努，真帅。领带规规矩矩的打在领口的最上方，禁欲。

明明结婚都好几年了怎么今天才知道犯花痴。李东淑暗骂自己的肤浅，又看了一眼李帝努。

李帝努知道李东淑在偷看他，因为他也在偷看她。

李东淑今天穿的成套的黑色西装，内搭一件浅蓝色的衬衣，衬衣也规矩的扣好除了最后一颗。当然这什么也看不到。

衬衫包裹着李东淑的胸部，都说大胸美女不能穿衬衣，大概就是这么个情况。好大。李帝努可是做了人前正君子做了好几年，可到这里偏偏是输了，精虫上脑大概就是这么个意思，扫了对方的胸部一眼，自己居然又顶起了小帐篷。赶快穿上挂在一旁的大衣，那一刻理智的弦被李东淑抬眼所露出的的微笑所崩断。

他决定自己要试试。

“李总监，有时间吗，有个问题我想单独和你讨论一下。”

还在为自己瞎意淫而懊恼的李东淑听突然听到了这样的话，大脑炸成一团麻“嗯，好，来我办公室吧。”

李东淑收拾起桌上的文件向自己的办公室走去。

李帝努让自己的助理先回去，跟着进了李东淑的房间。顺势关上了门。

他发现了偷瞄自己的李东淑，他也发现了李东淑红扑扑的脸颊。

“嗯…李总要和我讨论哪个地方呢？”李东淑在办公桌前坐下，翻开了企划书。

李帝努绕到了她的身后，弯腰两只手撑在李东淑的旁边，他的嘴边就是李东淑的耳朵。装作一点心思都没有的样子，翻开了企划案，偷偷的偷偷的朝李东淑的耳朵吹了一口气。

“嗯……”李东淑被温热的气息吓了一跳，一个鼻音不小心从鼻腔中挤了出来。还没有定神，李帝努的舌头先是抵上了李东淑的耳廓。她的耳朵是一个敏感的地方，舌头一舔便起了半身鸡皮。

“李总，你有孩子。”李东淑将手肘抵了出去，抵在李帝努的另外一只撑在桌子的手上，想要把他推开。

“我没有老婆。”李帝努的嘴还是凑在李东淑的耳朵上，每讲一句话吐出的气流都打在李东淑的耳廓上酥酥麻麻。

“但是我有家庭。”李东淑细细想来自己和那所谓的老公已经快两个月没做了，前些日子又工作的紧哪来的及想这档子事情。整个身体敏感的不行，这会儿被李帝努朝着吐了两口气便全身软在办公桌上，原本简单的挑逗到李东淑这却像是触碰了某种开关，太久没做了身子太敏感了，即便是添了一下耳朵李东淑都能感觉到自己穴里的黏腻。

听到这句话的李帝努倒是吓了一跳，原本弯着的腰直了起来。“对不起我…”

话没说完，李东淑伸手抓住了李帝努的领带把他往自己身上拽“快离婚了。”

拐弯抹角所那么多话，到头来的意思却也只有一个。这算是默许吧。

李帝努笑了笑环住了李东淑的肩膀把她的头抬了起来。上次见她扎着丸子头赶紧利落，这次见她头发是披着的，到胸部下缘的头发，发梢微卷，不听话的遮住了李东淑的脸。李帝努拨开那些碍事的头发别到李东淑的耳后，将自己的唇按了上去。“那你现在也在出轨。”浅吻之后看着李东淑有些迷离的目光，用他那弯弯笑着的眼睛逗她。

“那你也算是小三，都不是什么好东西。”李东淑算是被他气笑了，什么跟什么嘛。

“你说的对。”李帝努按住李东淑的后脑勺吻了上去。男人滚烫的气息砸在李东淑的脸上，牙关不是被撬开的而是自己主动张开的，李帝努探过舌去，在李东淑的嘴里吸允着。被吻的忘记了怎么换气，感到不适才拼命拍打李帝努的肩膀。“你老公没教你怎么换气吗。”李帝努看着眼前的人，蜜色的肌肤像是被盖上了一层红色的薄雾。显得更加诱人。

根本没有办法停下来，李帝努仿佛已经失去了理智，还没待李东淑回过神就又把嘴探了过去，弯腰半蹲的姿势实在不太好受，李帝努干脆蹲了下来，两只手扶在李东淑的脸颊旁往下带。“舌头伸过来。”李东淑自然是照做了，将自己的舌头探了过去，啧啧的口水声不断冲进李东淑的耳膜，原来一个吻真的能变的那么色情。

李帝努的手哪会那么老实，早就偷偷攀上了李东淑的领口，灵巧的手指飞快解开了第一颗纽扣，若隐若现的乳沟让李帝努更是血脉喷张。不老实的手继续想解开第三颗。

“唔…等下。”

还没到绷不住的地步，李帝努停下了手。

李东淑从他的怀里挣开，软绵绵的走到门口打开了门“小张我和李总讨论期间谁都不要来打扰哦。”还没等那个叫小张的答应李东淑便关上了门，更是将门反锁了起来。

李帝努看着这一切，早就笑着坐在了李东淑的位置上。李东淑将头发向后一拢跨坐在李帝努的腿上。两只手搭在李帝努的肩膀上。

李帝努没想到对方会那么主动，屁股摩擦着自己的阴茎，若隐若现的乳沟就在自己的面前，血脉喷张。

“你爱我吗？”李东淑直勾勾的看着李帝努，一只搭在肩膀上的手转而换做压住他的肩,不让他靠近。原本完好的口红由于亲吻的缘故显得有些斑驳，嘴角还有一些擦出来的痕迹更显得诱人。

“我喜欢你。”哪有一上来就问这个问题的，李帝努还是笑着毫不避讳的看着对方直勾勾的眼睛。

“有意思。”李东淑松开了抵着他肩膀的那只手，任由他靠过来，吻上自己的唇。男人抱住了她，身上的檀香味特别好闻。

环在背部的手由离向腰间在一点一点往上找到了第三颗纽扣，李帝努仿佛练习过单手解纽扣，为什么每一颗都解的那么快。不再是若隐若现的乳沟，两团肉被内衣托住形成一条很深的事业线。西装外套早就被脱掉。男人的指尖早就搭上了李东淑的乳肉，一瞬间李东淑紧张了起来，一切都是真实的都是真实在发生的。

她推开了男人，自己饱满的胸部正在男人的眼前。什么也不管了，搭在肩膀的手按住了李帝努的后脑勺，把他的脸按在自己的胸上来了个洗面奶。李帝努哪受得了这种刺激，禁欲那么多年碰都没碰过女性的身体，一来来一个那么辣。

洗面奶哪够，李帝努伸出了舌头，舔舐着能触碰到的乳肉，手也不满足的攀上了胸罩的边缘——他没有将胸罩撤下，手指探了进去，夹住了凸起的位置。

“啊——”乳头的刺激来得太突然也太舒服，李东淑舒服的向后仰去，靠在了自己的办公桌上。

李帝努也顺势把胸罩的两边往下扯，乳肉瞬间弹了出来。舌头贴上了乳头，乳头瞬间被温热感所包裹，湿湿的痒痒的很舒服，另外一边也被另外一只手玩弄着，李东淑几乎躺在了办公桌上。

那干脆就这样吧——李帝努想着抱住她的腰往上一托整个人躺在了办公桌上，自己也站了起来，她的腿环在自己的腰上，她的小穴正好抵着自己的阴茎。

李帝努快要爆炸了，这也不是个办法，自己那么久没做再做第一次一定会特别快缴枪，自己可不想被别人认为是秒射男。

顶起胯撞了一下躺在办公桌上还在回味的人儿“帮我口？”

李东淑早就迷了神，他说什么就是什么吧。李帝努回到了椅子上，早就讲裤子褪去，肿胀的阴茎在两腿之间。李东淑跪坐在地上大臂架在李帝努的大腿上，有些发凉的手握上了李帝努的阴茎。

“好大……”她看着红肿的东西喃喃的说，那么大一定整根吃不下去，李东淑想着还是将头伸了过去含住发红的龟头。

“大吗？我的大还是你老公的大？”被含住的感觉太刺激，李帝努暗松了一口气，要是直接操进去自己恐怕真的坚持不了几秒钟。女人含着龟头用舌头绕着马眼打着圈，吃掉马眼上流出的咸咸的液体。“唔…你的大…你的都吃不完。”将阴茎从嘴里吐出，李东淑将自己的手完整的握住了李帝努的阴茎开始借助刚才自己留下的口水上下套弄。

“吃不完吗？吃吃看？”女人的脑袋倚靠在自己的大腿上，绯红的脸颊很是合李帝努的心意。

“唔……好……”李东淑听了再次将阴茎塞到自己的嘴里，从坐着转为跪着的姿势，脑袋含着龟头将自己扶在了阴茎的正上方，嘴巴再一点一点的往下吃……顶到喉咙了可是还有一截露在外面没被自己包裹进去。龟头顶着喉咙很不舒服，干呕一声将嘴里的玩意吐了出来。李帝努帮她顺了顺背，不得不说深喉是真的爽，刚才那一刺激李帝努差点就射了出来。

“乖，帮我口出来。”手揉了揉她的头发。李东淑倒是从来都没那么乖过，歪头又将龟头含进了嘴里手顺着阴茎上下套弄，没一会儿李帝努就来感觉了，压着李东淑的头顶不让他起来“快点，再快点……”李东淑听了照做，一股腥味冲进自己的嘴巴里一股一股的来差点装不下。

“咽下去。”李帝努撩起一缕她的头缠在指尖，看着胯下人红扑扑的脑袋，龟头还被她含在嘴里没舍得吐出来。

李东淑过了约有两分钟才回过气，嘴里还是不舒服的味道，那么浓稠的精液好像很久没有见到过了。被李帝努捞到怀里，坐在李帝努的一条腿上人歪着搂住他的脖子。“水，桌子旁的就行。”

李帝努伸手，从桌子旁摸出一瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖，靠在李东淑的嘴边，慢慢的向上倾斜，可李东淑的呼吸还是乱糟糟的，第一口就喝呛到。“喝水都能呛到的是几岁的宝宝呢。”坏笑着，含了一口水对上了他的嘴唇慢慢的度了过去，像是故意的，还是有那么点水不停似的从嘴角跑了出来，沿着脸颊再沿着脖子向下……

李帝努顺着水痕吻了下去，最后到了锁骨处，啃咬了一翻。“你属狗的吗……”

滚烫的鼻息不停的打在李东淑的脖子上，又痒又难耐。“唔—想要。”李东淑也勾上了李帝努的脖子在他的劲间蹭着。

“想要什么？”男人环上了她的腰托住女人的臀部，将她抱了起来放在了桌子上。又是刚才的姿势。李东淑躺好之后就用腿环住了李帝努的腰“坏哥哥，要哥哥操。”念你的声音从李东淑的嘴里说出打在李帝努的心尖上，更是打在李帝努的理智上，原本因为射精而没那么兴奋的阴茎又兴奋了起来。终于……终于伸手解开了李东淑的裤子扣，将外裤退下之后只剩下内裤，而内裤早已因为分泌的淫水而变的湿乎乎的。

李帝努将内裤内裤也退了下去，李东淑嫌阴毛恶心早在几年前就做了脱毛，最私密的部位马上被李帝努看的干干净净。又试问哪个男人能对一个白虎保持理智呢。他把湿乎乎的内裤塞到了李东淑的手里“你自己看看都湿成什么样了，你自己说自己是不是欠操？”

“唔…不要……”她受不了这样的言语挑逗，受不了李帝努现在这般盯着看的眼神，好羞……但又好想要。

男人又只是笑笑，纤长又干净的手指轻轻的掰开了她的阴唇，藏在里面的阴蒂露了出来，李帝努知道这是所有女生的敏感点。指腹轻轻的按了上去，在范围内反复揉搓。

“啊……好舒服……”只是轻轻的揉了几下女人的小穴便开始不断的冒淫水。“真骚。”李帝努顺带摸了一把李东淑侧在外面的臀肉。

……连屁股都那么软，那么好摸。李帝努真的觉得自己迟早会被身下的女人给榨干。

“唔……啊……哥哥快点……嗯……”李东淑开始难耐的扭动着腰身，脖子拼命的向后仰去。唔……想要更多。李帝努按着她的意思加快了速度，抽泣的频率也越来越快……李帝努知道他要高潮了。

“啊……”李东淑拼命压低自己的声音……虽然现在的一切都乱糟糟的但他还是知道自己还在办公室，打开门都是自己的下属。身体开始发抖，李东淑拼命的捞住了李帝努的手臂。穴里的水源源不断的向外喷出……湿了他的衬衣。

“那么多水，你说你骚不骚。”李帝努说着蹲了下去，把头埋到了李东淑的两腿之间，她还没从高潮的余韵中挣脱出来，这个视角李帝努能看到他的乳头挺立着……伴着强烈的呼吸…浮动

他伸出舌头，或许真的有些不怀好意，舔了舔她的阴蒂。“哈…不要……”高潮过后的阴蒂很是敏感，但就是因为阴蒂的高潮，小穴显得十分空虚。“哈……直接插进来吧……唔……”

“就那么想要？”李帝努站了起来，阴茎正好就抵在东淑花穴的入口。“那我进来了。”扶住龟头在外阴上划了两下之后就抵了进去——只是龟头。

“唔……好大……慢一点。”确实是大，李东淑虽然在口交的时候就明白李帝努的尺寸是比自那所谓的老公的要大。但，直到李帝努真的进来了，她才明白自己完全是小看了他。

“结婚了还那么紧，你老公是金针菇吗？”李帝努坏笑着，就算是坏笑眼睛都被还是那好看的笑眼——坏都坏不起来。一点一点的挤了进去。

李帝努是真的大，李东淑也是真的紧，在她适应了一会之后“动吧……唔！你慢点！”

李东淑哪能想到自己一说能动对方直接退到了洞口再直接插了进来……一下子被顶到的感觉让李东淑的大脑一片空白。测过脑袋桌上还放着早上讲过的策划案……自己明明才见这个男人第二面……自己明明才刚刚知道这个男人的名字……李帝努的力度可没让李东淑有那么多心思去想别的。

把李东淑环在腰上的腿撤了下来，按在桌子上摆成m，身体向前倾，抱着李东淑的大腿一下一下全都撞在了最深处。在奶罩外的奶子也完全没了束缚，随着身体的摆动也一晃一晃的。

李帝努把李东淑的腿夹在了自己脖子上，和刚才一样拼命往前倾。李东淑可是跳舞的人，柔韧性好得很，怎么摆他的腿都没事……架在脖子上之后插的更深，插的李东淑真的什么都不知道了，睁眼就是办公桌顶上的日光灯，晃得李东淑有些晕，每插进来一次，自己的大脑就空白一次——他干脆什么都不想了，任由着身体被对方玩弄，精神游离在高潮之间。爽，太爽了。叫床的频率全照看李帝努冲撞的速度。

在办公室里本来就没那么方便，李帝努也不想其他了，就这样操着，身体往前倾，去亲吻李东淑早已红的不成样的脸颊，去亲吻有些发干的嘴唇……李东淑或许真的是小妖精，迟早有一天会把自己榨干。

李帝努也不知道自己以这个姿势干了对方多久，腰有些发酸，李东淑大概是有快高潮了，小穴突然一紧一紧的咬着他的鸡吧不肯放，干脆用牙咬住自己的小臂，不让自己叫出声。李帝努也被李东淑的逼夹着难受……

最后的速度越来越快…在最后一次深深地顶入李东淑的身体时他终于泄了出来。李东淑也是，在那一瞬间高潮。脑海里的一切都化为白色的空。淫水和精液同是混在李东淑的小穴里，李帝努慢慢地将阴茎拔了出来，到洞口的时候发出“啵”的一声，随之精液和小穴一起流了出来，滴落在地板上……

李东淑干脆下午请了假，李帝努自己的车早已被助理开了回去，这会儿坐在李东淑的副驾驶。

“你爱我吗？”李东淑又直勾勾的看着李帝努，早已经从早上疯狂的余韵中出来，重新打扮之后的她依旧是那么的辣那么的勾人。

“我喜欢你。”李帝努还是笑笑，笑的看不出意味。

“呵，渣男。”跟着他坏笑，李东淑当着李帝努的面打给了自己的老公。

“我们离婚吧，我都知道了。”简洁明了，像是李东淑的风格。没等对方说什么李东淑就已经将电话挂断。

转头，换成李帝努直勾勾的看着他。“你愿意成为孩子他妈吗？”

“不愿意，我是丁克。”李东淑也只是勾勾嘴角，不再说什么。

李东淑怎么也想不到自己的32岁会变成这样，有车有房，有存款。有姣好的面容和身材，没有了婚姻，却有一个帅气优秀的男朋友。至于之后的自己会不会有什么改变，她自己也不明白。


End file.
